realmofadventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Ghorr
Huge Outsider (Chaotic, Evil, Extraplanar, Tanar’ri) Hit Dice: 12d8+108 (162 hp) Initiative: +1 Speed: 40 ft. (8 squares) Armor Class: 25 (-2 size, +1 Dex, +16 natural), touch 9, flat-footed 24 Base Attack/Grapple: +12/+29 Attack: Slam +19 melee (3d4+9) Full Attack: 2 slams +19 melee (3d4+9) and gore +17 melee (1d8+4/x4) Space/Reach: 15 ft./15 ft. Special Attacks: Augmented critical, breath weapon, powerful charge 2d8+13, roar, spell-like abilities, summon tanar’ri Special Qualities: Damage reduction 10/good, darkvision 60 ft., immunity to electricity and poison, resistance to acid 10, and cold 10 and fire 10, scent, spell resistance 20, telepathy 100 ft. Saves: Fort +17, Ref +9, Will +9 Abilities: Str 29, Dex 13, Con 29, Int 14, Wis 13, Cha 14 Skills: Bluff +17, Climb +24, Concentration +24, Diplomacy +19, Intimidate +19, Knowledge (the planes) +17, Listen +16, Spot +16, Survival +16 (+18 on other planes), Swim +24 Feats: Cleave, Great Cleave, Multiattack, Power Attack, Track Environment: Infinite Layers of the Abyss Organization: Solitary or gang (1 ghorr plus 1d10 ogres and 1d6 hill giants) Challenge Rating: 12 Treasure: Standard Alignment: Always chaotic evil Advancement: 13-24 HD (huge); 25-36 HD (gargantuan) Vaguely resembling an ogre or some kind of giant, this creature stands easily 20 feet tall. Its dull, brown hide is thick and covered in coarse hair, a pair of curved, black horns jut from the sides of its wide head. The ghorr are the servants of Baphomet, the demonic lord of giants and minotaurs, however they have also been known to serve Kostchtchie on occasion. The ghorr serve as agents on the prime material plane, rousing up the various tribes of giants and making sure that they pay their dues to their demonic patron. The presence of a ghorr amongst a giant tribe is a cause for celebration – and bloodshed. Sacrifices, raids, and slaughter of the smaller folk usually ensue, which are often leaded by the ghorr. A ghorr stands about 20 feet tall and weighs around 7,000 pounds. COMBAT Despite their bestial appearance, ghorr are cunning and intelligent opponents. They make good use of their array of spell-like abilities and often love to open combat with a blast of their breath weapon followed by a good roar. A ghorr’s natural weapons, as well as any weapons it wields, are treated as chaotic-aligned and evil-aligned for the purpose of overcoming damage reduction. Augmented Critical (Ex): A ghorr’s curved horns are exceptionally sharp. It deals x4 damage on a successful critical hit. Breath Weapon (Su): Once every 3d4 rounds a ghorr can unleash a blast of noxious fumes in a 30 foot cone. Anyone within the area must make a successful Fort save DC 25 or take 1d6 points of Strength. Those immune to poison are also immune to this ability damage. The save DC is Constitution based. Powerful Charge (Ex): A ghorr typically begins a battle with a charge at an opponent, lowering its head to bring its vicious horns into play. In addition to the normal benefits and hazards of a charge, this allows the demon to make a single gore attack with a +19 attack bonus that deals 2d8+13 points of damage. Roar (Su): Once per day, a ghorr can unleash a powerful, destructive roar. Anyone within 40 ft. of the ghorr must make a Fort save (DC 25) or be deafened for 2d10 rounds. Also, anyone within 20 ft. of the ghorr must also make an additional Fort save (DC 25) or be stunned for 1d4 rounds. The save DC’s are Constitution based. Spell-like Abilities: At will – chaos hammer (DC 16), deeper darkness, dispel good (DC 17), greater teleport (self plus 50 pounds of objects only), unholy blight (DC 16); 3/day – confusion (DC 16); 1/day – blasphemy (DC 19). Caster level 12th. The save DC’s are Charisma based. Summon Tanar’ri (Sp): Once per day, a ghorr can attempt summon another ghorr with a 45% chance of success. This is the equivalent of a 6th level spell. Category:Tanar'ri